A Stumble in Time
by AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: We are your students and we come from the future with a mission to prevent the apocalypse that will end the world. TIME TRAVEL! CLASS 1-A!
1. Teacher

"... can't believe... ... you guys are..."

"... the fuck... ... supposed... ... know?!"

"... Stop arguing... ... expect... ... there... ... accident..."

"... really stupid... ... not capable... ... are you even..."

"... probably... ... patrolling... ... didn't know... ... Noumu... ... all over..."

"... honestly don't... ... could you... ... so reckless..."

"... why... ... bring him here... ... the hell... ... thinking... ... should... ... hospital..."

"... listen well... ... nothing... ... altogether... ... certainly... ... to use his head..."

"... it's just... ... poor... ... feel so angry... ... you know... ... right?"

"... do anything... ... dealing with... ... can't help... ... about it..."

"... woke up... ... mean it... ... seriously... ... understand?"

"... SHUT UP, ALREADY! I... ... FUCKING GET IT... ... YOU SHITTY... ... WILL FUCKING APOLOGIZE... ... BIG DEAL... ... FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Aizawa groaned lowly and the voices diminished for a moment. His body shivered, feeling a little cold. His head was throbbing painfully. A hand gently cupped the back of his head and carefully tilted it up before his lips were presented with the cool touch of water. He drank a mouthful before he tried to pry open his eyes, blinking blearily at his surroundings.

He shook his head a bit, trying to clear the blurry images. He tried to move his hands to clutch his head. The keyword was tried. He couldn't move them. Worst yet, he couldn't feel them at all.

"He is awake." One of them stated the obvious.

"Are you still in pain? I got some painkillers with me." One of the voices offered kindly.

What happened? Where was he right now? Who were these people? Their voices didn't sound familiar at all. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was patrolling around the town.

Then, it clicked, the memories came rushing back to him at once. He was patrolling around the town when a big explosion happened nearby, rocking the street he was on. He immediately ran to investigate the explosion. When he arrived at the scene, it was to the sight of two recently known members of an emerging terrorist group destroying a factory to dust with explosion and fire.

When he moved to subdue them, something appeared behind him. A large, black humanoid thing with a very muscular body that got many scars on it. The brain was exposed on the top of it's head with it's large eyes around it. It let out an inhuman scream before it proceed to silently smashed his head to the ground repeatedly and broke both of his hands with a strength that rivaled All Might, introducing him to a whole new world of pain. There was a cold feeling of frozen ice and another loud sound of booming explosion before he was finally knocked unconscious from the pain and blood loss.

His inside went cold with a sense of dread. He forced open his eyes, blood roaring in his head with adrenaline. What was that monster? Where was he right now? Their hideout? Why didn't they just leave him there? Was that monster a part of their organization? Were they going to interrogate and torture him for information? He tried to calm his quickening breath.

The water. His throat was really dry and he just drank out of instinct when it was soothingly presented at him. Did they put something in the water? He cursed himself inside his mind for his own recklessness.

They didn't even tied him up. Either he was really messed up with his broken arms and bleeding head that he didn't look that much of a threat to them or they were just that confident with their strength.

They had the right to be so too, considering one of them easily took out the number two pro hero. He infamously made Endeavor looked like a complete and utter joke. He wasn't even the leader of the group. Who said the other members were not as strong as him or even stronger than him?

He was neither Endeavor nor All Might. He wasn't even in the top ten. He was just an underground pro hero. Eraserhead. Aizawa Shouta. He was just one person. There were at least twenty of them, all looking like a young adult that just stepped on their legal age.

He certainly didn't stand a chance but it didn't mean he won't try his damnedest. Either Hizashi or Nemuri should already notice his absent by now. Hopefully. He would pull his own end by surviving until the rescue forces arrived.

Or die trying.

So, he kept his mouth shut. Prepared for the worst. Prepared to die without divulging a single secret of his comrades to these villains. He glared when one of them approached him. He might not have enough strength to activate his quirk but it surely didn't make his glare any less intimidating.

The blond crossed his arms.

"You don't need to glare at me like that." He mumbled, feet shuffling and eyes not meeting him.

Someone cleared his throat.

Another purposely made a fake coughing sound.

The blond finally threw up his hands.

"ALRIGHT! FUCK! FINE! QUIT IT ALREADY!"

He looked him dead in the eyes with a glare that almost matched his own. "I am so fucking sorry that you got dragged into this." He bit out, expression turning sour. "Your turn, half-and-half bastard!"

"I apologize. It was a complete accident. We didn't expect for you to be there. The heroes were still a far distance away by the end of it and we couldn't leave you out there in the open because you were heavily wounded and in need of an emergency care. We already perform the first aid so your life is not in immediate danger of dying any more. We cannot bring you to hospital because of reasons. Beside, our hideout is closer than the hospital, anyway." He said in monotone with a completely blank face, devoid of emotion.

Reasons like you were currently one of the most wanted villains with a possibility of connection with All For One? Aizawa almost spat out.

"Are you still cold? We have some more blankets to spare." One of the girls asked him.

"Here's some water and painkillers in case you need it." Another girl said while putting some white pills and a glass of water near him.

"I could give you ices if you want it too." The young man who was called half-and-half bastard by the blond quietly offered by producing ice cubes from his right hand.

What kind of insane nightmare was this? Aizawa wanted to wake up. Since when did villains treat their hostage with such hospitality like he was some kind of an important guest or something? Not that he was complaining. This was certainly better than being interrogated and tortured for information.

But still...

This kind of weirdness didn't sit or bode well with him.

"Relax, man. It is just Aizawa-sensei! He would surely understand that you guys didn't mean it."

"Yeah! Bad things happened from time to time."

Now wasn't that something?

Wait a damn minute. Something didn't add up.

Aizawa-sensei?

One, he never gave them his civilian identity.

Two, he wasn't their teacher

Three, they were as sure as fuck were not his students.

"Aizawa-sensei? How did you know my name? Why called me your teacher?"

There was a pause for everyone around.

"Should we tell him?"

"This is Aizawa-sensei! We should totally tell him, man."

"Yeah, but this is not our Aizawa-sensei."

This was too confusing. Aizawa almost gave up trying to follow their conversation.

One of them finally came forward to him.

"This is hard to believe but this is the truth. Please trust us. We are your students and we come from the future with a mission to prevent the apocalypse that will end the world."

"That's pretty much caused by your supposed dad." One of them chimed.

"I still don't acknowledge him." The green haired one said with a pout while crossing his arms stubbornly.

What the hell?

Aizawa blinked his eyes. He couldn't hear that right. There was definitely something in that water or...

He opened his mouth and blurted out. "What are you on and where can I get some?"


	2. Again

Aizawa Shouta was an underground pro hero for a reason. Unlike All Might and the other heroes, he never really liked the media. It didn't mean that he didn't keep his eyes on the latest news though and he was pretty sure that there was no large scale breakout from any asylums that he knew.

He couldn't come up with any plausible explanation for these crazy problem kids in front of him.

No, wait a minute. Aizawa's mind came to screeching halt.

If he could move his hands, he would definitely do a face palm right now.

Aizawa almost scolded himself for his thought. Don't think of them as a kid. They were all dangerous criminals with a possible connection to All For One. One of them even got the capability to take on the current number two pro hero.

His head suddenly throbbed again from the wound and he winced a little. Damn, the white pill was a very tempting thing right now.

One of the criminals seemed to notice his pain and moved closer to him. "Aizawa-sensei, do you need help?" One of the girls, the one with brown hair and round face asked him.

She looked concerned but she must be faking it, right? Criminals never cared about the state of their hostage or what will happen to them. She was probably mocking him.

He glared when she took a step closer to him.

"Stay away." He said with a gritted teeth, the throbbing in his head was worsening.

There was a flash of hurt look on her face before it disappeared in a second and a determined look took over.

"I will help you take the water and painkiller." She said determinedly, taking another closer step to him.

"We should really take him to the hospital. It looks pretty bad. There is no medic among us." One of them said while scratching the back of his head. It was the guy with wild hair and headphones.

Ha. A criminal like them taking him to a hospital? Yeah, right. He almost snorted. They would definitely let him die before it happened. The guy was probably initiating a mind game or something, trying to fuck with his head, trying to make him believe that they would allow him to live, trying to make him to let his guard down.

"I don't think it is a good idea to move him for now. We should get a doctor or someone with a warp quirk." One of them chimed in. A girl with long green hair and round eyes.

The second option wasn't really an option to begin with. There were only two warp quirk users that they knew and both of them were deeply affiliated with the league of villains. Not a good idea at all.

"Todoroki, Bakugou, you two should take a responsibility and go search for a doctor." A tomboyish girl with an earphone said while crossing her arms.

Bakugou responded with a series of explosions and a long string of foul curse while Todoroki simply nodded his head, accepting the responsibility.

Wait, what? Aizawa blinked his eyes. He took another look to the one called Todoroki. It was the guy who was called half-and-half bastard by the blond and had a quirk that could produce ice from his right hand. It was also the same guy who made Endeavour looked like a complete and utter joke.

Did Endeavour has a secret love child that no one knew about and wished to take revenge on him or something? Seeing the man in front of him, that was quite a possibility. He took another look to everyone around him. There was actually one who looked like Ingenium. How could Aizawa miss him in the first place? It must be the pain getting into his head. Aizawa closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, trying to wrap up his head on all of this.

A white pill and a glass of water were suddenly thrust in front of his face.

He leaned away a bit and glared at the girl.

"Back off." He almost snarled at her.

The girl actually pouted at him before turning her head to the side and addressed one of her comrades.

"Shinsou-kun! Can you help me a bit?"

A guy with messy purple hair and tired eyes approached them.

"What do you want?"

"Can you use your quirk on Aizawa-sensei? He needs to take his pill but he is being very stubborn about it!"

All the danger alarms inside Aizawa's head went blaring with a loud noise and red light. Did the villain in front of him has some kind of a quirk that demanded an absolute compliance or something? Dangerous. Very dangerous. If he was right and the villain decided to use his quirk on him, there was nothing Aizawa could do about it since he still got not enough strength to activate his quirk and he couldn't erase the other's quirk without his own quirk.

Shinsou looked to Aizawa for a second.

The underground hero remained calm on the outward but dread was filling his inside.

Hitoshi glanced away.

"I am not comfortable with using my quirk on him. Sorry." He muttered with an excuse before walking back to his usual spot.

The girl looked back at him in determination and he was prepared to tell her off again when the one who was standing the closest to the entrance gave a shout. A pink girl.

"Todoroki and Bakugou are back!"

"What?!"

"Already? That's so fast!"

"Do they bring a doctor?"

Did they kidnap another person again? Was it someone that he knew? They wouldn't kidnap the Recovery Girl, would they?

"Uh, no, guys, you should see this yourself."

Bakugou and Todoroki entered with a person in tow.

"What the fuck?!"

"Bakugou! Todoroki!"

"Seriously?!"

"Are you guys for real?!"

"What are your excuse now? Do you even have one?"

There were an assortment of scolds and scowls bombarding their entrance.

Amidst the angry shouts, Aizawa tried to get a good look on the person they brought to their hideout. Did they bring a wrong person or something?

Aizawa squinted his eyes.

Oh.

He immediately recognized the person despite the state that person was in. The man wasn't able to stand up by himself, he was leaning heavily on both Todoroki and Bakugou. He was missing his glasses and long scarf. His hair was messy. His clothes were in a torn state. He was bleeding here and there. There were also burn marks all over him that could either be caused by fire or explosion or both.

Giran. B-rank villain. An information broker.

Aizawa swallowed and prayed that his comrades would find him soon. As expected of a villain. If they could do that to their fellow villain, he didn't want to think what they would do to an enemy hero. He shuddered a bit on the morbid thought that crossed over his mind for a second.

"We told you to bring a doctor, not an information broker. How can you guys mess up something as simple as that?! Bakugou, I can understand with his temper. But you too, Todoroki?" A seemingly invisible girl ranted off.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU BITCH?!" Bakugou shouted with a round of explosions from his hands, chasing the invisible girl and abandoning Todoroki to support the broker all by himself.

The glasses one who looked almost exactly like Ingenium stepped forward to help Todoroki.

"Language." Aizawa muttered under his breath.

"Tell us what happen." A beautiful girl said while producing a bed from her body like she was a part of the Yaoyoruzu family or something. She probably was with that kind of quirk. The possibility was quite high.

While they were furiously whispering about the recent development, Giran used the little strength that he had left to move his muscle neck to the side a bit. He blanched a little when he saw the sorry state that Aizawa was in.

"Hey, Eraserhead..." The broker called out to him in a weak voice.

"... You feel like working together with me to get out of here?"

Considering everything, that's not really a bad idea at the moment.


End file.
